


Three Bells

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 17:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean notices the chiming of three, faint bells at important moments of his and Cas’s relationship.





	Three Bells

The first time Dean heard it was when they shared their first kiss.  They were out for a walk in the park, the same walk that Dean took all of his first dates.

He had a feeling this thing with Cas would be better than those others, though.  Or at least he hoped so.

Dean pulled Cas in close, standing right by the fountain in the middle of the park, and he stopped just this side of kissing Cas.  Their eyes were locked, until Dean glanced down at Cas’s lips.  That was the only question Dean needed to ask, as Cas closed the gap between them.

Dean heard a bell ring three times, and while it sounded awfully close it was very faint.  He ignored it, concentrating on the feeling of Cas’s lips against his own, the way Cas was smiling a bit against Dean’s face.  The way their tongues shared tastes of each other before shyly slipping away.

* * *

 

The second time Dean heard it was when Dean introduced Cas to Sam.  It wasn’t planned, in fact his brother totally surprised him by being on his couch as Dean was backing Cas into the apartment, their lips locked.

It was awkward to say the least, especially as Sam didn’t know a) that Dean was bisexual and b) that Dean was seeing anyone.

That being said, once the awkward (and slightly panicked) moment was over, Dean reached for Cas’s hand.  He twined their fingers together, and still staring into Cas’s eyes with the dumbest grin on his face, he said, “Sammy, this is my boyfriend Cas.”

The three little bells rang faintly, but they were pretty much overshadowed by Sam’s excited pat on Dean’s back and the impromptu hug he pulled Cas into.  Cas was blushing but smiling wider than Dean had ever seen.

Maybe because that was the first time Dean called him  _boyfriend_.

* * *

 

The third time Dean heard it was the first time they got carried away.  It was a dinner-and-movie date night, full of stolen kisses and wandering hands.  They started making out in the elevator up to Dean’s apartment, their breath stolen by each other’s mouths with every second that passed.

Dean could barely get the key in the door fast enough, and even at that they didn’t get far.  Dean cornered Cas up against the wall just inside his apartment, pressing their bodies together.  They could feel each other’s hardness between them, and Dean immediately began rutting against Cas.

It was hard and hot and fast, but they both came in their pants like teenagers.  Dean’s ears were ringing, but he once again heard those three faint dings of a bell.

He was too tired to say anything, choosing instead to slump against Cas bonelessly until they caught their breaths and moved to the living room.

* * *

 

It was a little while longer before Dean heard it again, but he did think about those bells often.  Were they just in his mind?  Did Cas’s phone just happen to go off at the most important moments of their relationship?  What was it?

After being together for nearly four months, Dean and Cas fell into bed together the first time.  Dean did his best to worship Cas the way he deserved, kissing every inch of skin, taking his time working Cas open with his tongue and fingers, making sure that his every move brought pleasure to Cas.

When Dean was thrusting inside of Cas, close to his orgasm, he took Cas’s cock in hand, pumping him in time with Dean’s hips.  They came together, mumbled words of affection and each other’s names on their lips.  Dean reached down to kiss Cas as they came down from their highs, hearing those three, faint bells as he did so.

Dean took a minute to clean them both up and tuck them under the covers before saying anything.

“Cas,” he started, nudging Cas’s nose with his.  “What’s that sound?  You know, the three bells that go off every once and a while?”

Cas tried to pull away, but Dean’s grip stayed strong.  “There’s nothing you could tell me that would upset me, Cas, I promise.”

Dean felt Cas’s skin heat, took note of the way that Cas couldn’t meet his eyes.  Dean’s hand found its way to cup Cas’s cheek, caressing it with his thumb until Cas looked back up at him.

“There’s something I haven’t told you about me, Dean,” Cas said, his voice nervous and wavering.  “I understand if you never want to see me again, but it’s best that I tell you now.”

Dean mirrored Cas as he sat up, so that they were both resting against Dean’s headboard.  Dean grabbed Cas’s hand, like he’d done a hundred – maybe a thousand – times before, and wound their fingers together.

“I’m not exactly…” Cas started, obviously thinking over the best way to say what he needed to.  Dean waited, surprised at himself that he was so willing to give Cas every chance he could.

“Human.”

Dean’s brain didn’t compute very quickly, and he was obviously showing it on his face.  Cas smiled, squeezing Dean’s hand before letting go.  He sat up straighter, moving so that he was facing Dean in the bed.  He looked at his chest, each hand finding a place just above his nipples and pressing down.

To Dean’s surprise and amazement, Cas’s chest opened up, an entire panel of his skin revealing a network of wiring and machinery inside.

“I am an android, Dean.  The bells ringing?  That’s my heart, or at least my mechanic heart, registering substantial emotional events that happen in my life.”  Cas watched as Dean was mesmerized with Cas’s chest.

“The bells ringing mean that I am having the equivalent of a human, emotional reaction to events in my life.  The bells ringing mean,” Cas paused, taking a deep breath.  “They mean I love you, Dean.”

Even though Dean’s brain was short-circuiting over the whole android thing (well, not in the same way that Cas’s brain could short-circuit, because Cas actually had wires in his brain, or something like that), his own heart still skipped a beat at Cas’s words.

And really, Dean knew that it was all going to be okay.

“I love you too, Cas.”


End file.
